


Payback

by apurochi



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Grooming, I still can't believe anyone would fuck Adachi it's beyond me, Implied Relationships, M/M, Regret, also the tense changes but I didn't wanna mess for it so don't come for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apurochi/pseuds/apurochi
Summary: “I have needs too, Adachi-san.”





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t care for a Souji that just succumbs. Writing from Adachi's perspective comes a little too easily for me, to be honest.

Adachi finds Souji where they usually meet, though this time he’s doing a better job of pretending not to loiter around the entrance of Junes—and he _thinks_ he’s doing a better job of not looking too obviously like he’s been waiting for him, fingers itching to touch and be touched.

The kid saunters up politely to him, and the practiced smile he offers is as much of an invitation as it's a greeting. Adachi forgoes pleasantries and escorts him to the police car, making sure they’re not seen as they enter or leave it, with Souji trailing silently beside him as they make their way to his apartment.

Adachi’d never prioritized organization, and his living space reflected it, but he still felt a prickle of something like shame whenever Souji walked in as a stark contrast to it: crisp, clean and perfect. He half-expected him to sneer every single time, but the kid’d been raised too well.

They’d come here enough that any prelude was redundant, and Adachi settled down on the old couch to rest his bones from an afternoon of doing nothing as Souji closed in on him, pressing his mouth against Adachi’s with no time to breathe, or speak, or reflect on how they were never supposed to end up like this.

As he let his hands roam inside Souji’s shirt, Adachi thought that he’d trained the kid pretty well. He knew his likes and dislikes, and what to go for without being told, and though getting to direct him had been its own particular brand of fun, he preferred the element of surprise in Souji’s clumsy hands working dutifully to get him off. It occurred to him briefly that routine could mean Souji had him trained as well, but any rational thought left Adachi’s head as soon as Souji undid the front of his trousers, wasting no time in placing his hand down his briefs as he kissed him and lapped at his lips, teasing him lightly with his fingertips.

So far it progressed as it usually did, and Adachi watched Souji make his way down between his legs and grab at him with both hands to put his tongue on him, bringing Adachi’s cock to life as he licked a trail up the shaft of it, making Adachi grab hold of the edge of the couch.

“Jesus Christ, kid,” he said, as soon as he could muster anything other than an exhale, and Souji jerked his head up to look at him.

“Don’t call me a kid while we’re having sex,” he said, without even breaking the rhythm of hands and lips and tongue he’d established, all on his own. The kid really was getting better at this. Adachi pretended the words didn’t go straight to his dick.

Souji had made him painfully hard now, mostly from the continued attention, but also from the sheer fact of his presence in the room, and the way his eyelashes dipped down and fluttered from the very pleasing angle Adachi got to watch him perform. He took a lock of silken hair between his fingers, getting it out of the way so he could have a better look.

Souji took the rhythm of his mouth a little further, delegating his hands to hold up the base of Adachi’s cock and steadily making his way up, down, up, down, bobbing his head in an indecent display of lustful high-school innocence that just drove Adachi _wild_.

“Oh my god,” he said, only half-wishing he could postpone orgasm so he could blow his load in Souji’s ass instead. The thought only got him closer. “Shit. I’m gonna come.”

Souji pulled his mouth off him at the last second and spoke coldly. “I don’t care.”

Adachi thought of yanking him back by the hair from the sheer shock of it. He had the urge to set him straight, breaking out of his role of fun, clueless adult in the process, but something in him knew he wouldn’t be met with the doe-eyed, fearful expression he wanted to see.

Instead, he offered a diplomatic shrug, with the kid still below him and kneeling between his legs. “Do whatever you gotta do, I guess.”

“I had other plans today,” he said, unbuckling his belt.

He looked down at Souji, apparently fully erect just from sucking him off. “Must be nice to be young,” he said, heaving a sigh, but not disappointed in the least.

“I have needs too, after all, Adachi-san,” he said, a perverse shadow cast over the clear pool of his eyes, and Adachi felt the excitement pull his lips into a smile.

***

With Souji’s fingers inside him, Adachi tried to sum up the sensation. It wasn’t anything he’d had much interest in before, or at least when it’d occurred to him he never really cared enough to follow through. If he had to come to a conclusion, though, fooling around with some kid and getting fucked by him: it wasn’t bad at all.

Adachi spread his legs wider for him, welcoming him in the way Souji only did when he was really into it, pretending to set an example of how one should really prepare to be fucked, though he’d never even done it before. It was the grown-up in him, he supposed.

Souji pulled slick fingers out of him and pressed the head of his cock against Adachi’s ass. He hissed. “It’s tight.”

Adachi lit up. “Could it be you’ve never fucked anybody before, Souji-kun?” he said, with a smirk dripping out from his words.

“You’re the only one who’s made me do this kind of thing to begin with,” he said in response. The atmosphere changed, and Adachi froze at the implication. Souji thrust inside him suddenly, making Adachi’s body jerk from the force.  
  
“Think of it a little like payback, Adachi-san,” he continued, finding a rhythm for himself gracefully, ruthlessly. Souji's belt buckle jingled along with his movements like a bell tolling for death.

The excitement was gone and replaced with numbness. Adachi wondered if it was the same as it was for Souji when they started doing this, the feeling of just going along for the ride. At some point he guessed getting fucked started feeling good, but it didn’t matter. He got the sense it was the kind of ghost you kept chasing forever, or at least until you could tune the numbness out and isolate the feeling of sex on its own and focus on it. He thought bitterly of his memories of Souji under him, eyes closed, lips parted and miles away, now marred by new understanding.

 _I get it,_ he thought as Souji came inside of him without notice or warning, _though all I did was come on to a high-school kid._ But Souji didn’t leave when he was done. Souji lay on top of him; Souji kissed him gently until Adachi fell asleep, almost like bandaging a wound.


End file.
